


Surprise!

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Frak Buddies, Hotel Sex, Pool & Billiards, Porn Battle, Pre-Canon, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for pornbattle.<br/>Prompts: Kara wants to show him something, laughter, worst bar in Caprica City</p><p>Thanks to newnumbertwo for the beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More suggestive than porny in this bit. Second chapter's in the works.

Karl was sitting at what had to be the worst bar in Cap City. He didn’t know how even Kara had found this place, and she had a nose for awful places. She was running a table in the back, and he was nursing an ambrosia, watching her in the mirror. She got the look on her face that said she was about done, and he knew that the next few minutes they would either be laughing their asses off or running for her truck. With Kara it was a toss-up which was more likely.

He watched her sink the eight-ball and exchange friendly grins with the guy she’d been playing, and the three friends who’d been watching. She sauntered toward Karl, her eyes skittering away every time they met his in the mirror. She came up behind him and pushed her hand under his shirt and pulled him around to face her.

“I see you won. We don’t have to run for our lives today?”

She cackled. “I didn’t beat ‘em too badly, and I promised them a rematch next payday.”

“So we’re getting out of here on our own and not in the back of a squad car?”

“Gods, Karl. Give it a rest. Yes, we’re walking out on our own two feet. Well, four feet.” She stood on her tiptoes and pinched the hair above his navel to make him scrunch down. She gave him a semi-tame peck on the lips and said, “I’ve got a surprise for you, Karl. Something I want to show you.”

“Yeah? Is it a good surprise?” When she raised an eyebrow and cocked her hip, he shrugged. “What? It’s a fair question.”

“I think it’s a pretty good surprise, but I don’t know. You might not like it.”

“Can you show me here?”

She shook her head as she backed away, tugging him off the barstool by his hand. He almost missed the spark of mischief in her eyes, and it was gone again immediately.

They got to her truck and he asked again. “Can you show it to me here?”

She thought about it for a moment. “I _could_ , but that might involve the aforementioned squad cars, and it would be a total waste.” She walked him around the truck and pushed him in, then stood on the running board for a scorching kiss. “That’ll have to hold ya.”

With that kind of kiss, he was really afraid of what was coming next. He watched her walk around and climb behind the wheel, turning the truck in the opposite direction of where he’d expected her to go.

“Where we goin’?”

“It’s part of the surprise, Karl. I can’t tell you until we get there.”

When they pulled up under the porte cochere of a much fancier hotel than he’d ever associate with Kara Thrace, he was dubious, but the valet took her truck keys, and she skipped the front desk, pulling a key card out of her pocket. He rode up in the elevator, with Kara jiggling from foot to foot and looking nervous of all things. They walked down the hall, she opened the door, and told him to go first. He looked around the room, wondering what in Tartarus they were doing here.

“Sit down, Karl. I gotta use the head.” She disappeared into the bathroom, then popped right back out, “Answer the door when someone knocks, okay?”

Less than a minute later, he heard the knock on the door, and he had no idea what to think, but figured he wouldn’t find out if he didn’t open the door.

“Analissa?!” He looked toward the mostly-closed bathroom door and lowered his voice. “What are you doing here? How’d you know I was here?”

She smiled up at him. “I was invited, Karl.” He was still standing there, dumbfounded, so she pushed him out of the doorway and walked into the room.

“Some surprise, huh Karl?” Kara called through the door.

“Uh. Yeah.” He looked around. Analissa was on the other side of the bed, looking out the window, so he whispered through the door, “What are you doing, Kara?”

The door whipped open in his face, and Kara stood there in something that if he hadn’t ever fantasized about, he should have. He pulled back and looked across the room. Analissa had stripped down and was wearing something nearly identical. He tried to say something, but his mind was blank.

Kara giggled. Giggled. “Better strip down. We’re ready to rumble.”

His mouth snapped shut. “Both of you?” he squeaked out. 

Kara just smiled and nodded. “Both of us. All night. No curfew. No bed check. No snoring roommates. You coming?” She walked toward the bed.

When he turned around and saw Analissa’s hand on Kara’s ass, their heads tilted, kissing each other, he groaned, shucked his clothes faster than he thought possible and thought, _Godsdamn. I hope I’m coming._

He got to the bed and Kara looked at him and said, “So, um, Happy Eros Day, Karl.”


	2. Chapter 2

The smile on her face was tentative, as if she wasn’t sure how he was going to react, so he put his arm around Analissa’s waist, cupped Kara’s chin in his hand and kissed her, then pulled back and smiled at her. She smiled back, a little brighter now, and turned his head toward Analissa.

Between his arm and Kara’s around Analissa’s waist, they were a tight bunch. Kara stepped back a little to give them room to kiss, but he didn’t let her go far. Analissa might be new for him, but he wasn’t going to ignore Kara just because of that.

Kara moved behind Analissa and pushed her toward Karl. Analissa was taller than Kara, so he didn’t have to bend much to kiss her. He could feel Kara’s hands on Analissa’s belly, her knuckles brushing against his skin. Analissa groaned and a shiver went through her. He lifted his head and quirked his brow. 

She whispered “Kara,” as her eyes fluttered.

Kara’s hands weren’t doing anything risque that he could see, so he pulled Analissa into his neck and looked at Kara over her shoulder. Kara was licking and biting across Analissa’s back, and Analissa was panting into his ear. He loved learning a woman’s erogenous zones. Maybe he should watch them first, pay attention to what Kara did. He wondered whether they’d been together before, or if Kara was just exploring. He’d have to remember to ask later. 

The hand around Analissa’s waist brushed to and fro low on her back, which also brought that hand into contact with the top edge of Kara’s panties. He could hear the pleased humming sounds she was making - the same kinds of noises she made when she was going down on him - and he feathered his fingertips down her belly. Maybe Kara was just doing to Analissa what she liked him to do to her. He decided that was a good place to start. 

He kissed Analissa again, making his way up her jaw. He whispered, “You done this before?” and she shook her head. “Been with Kara?” Again she shook her head. Kara was a great person for a first time. She was open to anything, easy to please, and she could be extremely vocal - you didn’t have to wonder if she liked what you were doing. He smiled into Analissa’s skin. “You’re in for a treat, then. Watch, then join in whenever you’re ready. Okay?” Analissa smiled and he kissed her again.

He moved from in front of Analissa to behind Kara, skimming his hands up her sides, from the tops of her panties to the bottom of her bra.

“Mmm. Helo. I love that.”

Good. She was going to talk more than usual. She’d caught on. Something else he loved about Kara - she was smart, always thinking a step ahead, but you’d never know it unless you really paid attention. He sat down on the bed, pulling Kara in front of him, and he kissed across the top of her back, then unhooked her bra. They both looked so good in these things that he hated for them to take them off, but he wanted more skin.

Once it was loose, he massaged his hands around where the band had been until he could palm her breasts.

“Yeah. Harder.”

He squeezed her more, and sucked harder at some of the spots on her back. She loved little marks here and there, something she could look at later and remember, as long as they weren’t too obvious. He loved leaving his mark on her, being able to catch sight of it during a pyramid game or workout and know that was him.

A tongue flickered over the fingers on one hand, and Kara moaned. “Frak yeah.” He kissed down to her waist, sucking her skin in here and there, and Analissa’s mouth took in two of his fingers, then let them go. His wet fingers brushed against her cheek as her mouth closed around Kara’s nipple, and Kara whimpered. 

“You like that?” Analissa’s voice purred out.

“Yes.” Kara jerked in front of him, and he opened his eyes to see Analissa’s fingers digging into the skin below Kara’s shoulderblades. As he watched, her fingers caught in the straps of the bra and peeled them down Kara’s arms agonizingly slowly. He tilted his head and bit lightly at the skin beside Kara’s spine. 

Kara’s harsh breathing filled the room, edging into sexy little whines as she grew more and more aroused.

He reached up and tangled his fingers not-quite-gently in her hair. “You want more?”

She nodded, intentionally pulling against his grip, using the pain to increase the pleasure. Something else he loved about her - she’d let him be tender when he wanted it that way, and she could take it as rough as he could dish it out when the mood struck him.

He let her hair loose and feathered his fingertips down her neck, her back, her waist, and ran one finger back and forth on the waistband of the barely-there panties. He cupped her hips, letting his thumbs burrow beneath the elastic on the leg openings to caress her ass, then twisted his hands to scratch lightly down her thighs, and up again onto Analissa’s thighs. He pushed his thumbs under the lower edge of her panties, squeezing her hips and pulling her tighter against Kara. Kara shifted and he moved one of his hands so that he had a thumb under Kara’s panties and fingers under Analissa’s. Both girls moaned softly.

He decided to back off for a few minutes - he might never get another chance to see these two women explore each other. He didn’t know about Analissa, but he knew Kara loved to be watched, maybe a little more than he was comfortable with; more than once, it had almost resulted in demerits for both of them. But gods, she was worth it! Truthfully, at the moment, he couldn’t actually see much, but he could tell from Kara’s little grunts that she was getting closer and closer to her point of no return.

As if she knew that, Analissa backed Kara up into the bed, and pushed her gently down. Kara fell semi-gracefully into Helo’s lap, and both their breaths whooshed out. He looked down at Kara’s body, her chest heaving, her nipples tight, and up to Analissa, the hairs on her belly standing on end, her eyes dark with lust, and he thanked the gods for the day he’d met Kara Thrace. He’d definitely never had a better Eros Day, even if nobody got laid.

Analissa was clearly not on board with the ‘even if nobody got laid’ portion of the evening, because she flicked her gaze up to him, then slowly down Kara’s body, and she went fluidly to her knees, her hands tugging at the sides of Kara’s panties. Kara wiggled in his lap to help get them down her legs, and Analissa tossed them at his face. He wasn’t ashamed to say he took a whiff of them before he scrunched them in a ball and dropped them behind him.

“What does she like, Helo?”

_Oh. How frakking hot is that?_ He swallowed. “Tongue. She likes tongue. Little circles at first.” He wanted to say more, but Analissa had already buried her face in Kara’s crotch and Kara’s fingernails were scratching against the bedcovers.

“Gods, that’s good!” Kara relaxed, trusting that he would hold her weight, and they both watched Analissa until Kara’s head fell back onto his shoulder. He could see her eyes closed, her mouth working. “Oh. Ye-oh! Gods, Ani, please.” 

Helo kissed the edge of Kara’s jaw, whispering into her skin. “I don’t know where you found her, Kara, but she’s gorgeous. I bet she tastes good, huh? Can’t wait to watch you eat her, frak her with your fingers until she screams out your name.” The longer he talked, the less Kara used words until she was uttering strings of nonsense syllables that spurred Analissa on. He knew how close Kara was, so he softly told Analissa, “Bite her, Analissa, just barely. Enough that she’ll feel it, but not enough to hurt.”

She must have done exactly that, because Kara shrieked as she climaxed, her body shuddering against his, her hands tightening spasmodically on his thighs.

He looked over Kara’s shoulder at a smiling Analissa. “Perfect.” His cock jerked behind Kara as Analissa licked her lips and stood. She reached behind her and unhooked the bra, then shucked the panties, dropping them both where she stood.

“It’s your turn next, Karl. Kara can talk me through it.”

_Oh, Lords of Kobol. If Kara's going to talk while Analissa does me, I'm not going to last long._

Kara chose that moment to chuckle. “Mmm-hmm. I can talk you through it, if you want him coming in the next two minutes.” She reached a finger up and softly stroked his face. “Helo here loves to listen to a woman when she’s turned on. I bet we could both talk and blow his circuits. Then I’d have time to do you before he’s good for anything again.”

“Oh, really?” Analissa sounded intrigued. 

And he really _was_ on the verge of coming. _Sweet Lords of Kobol._


End file.
